The Rebels
by Queen Quasar
Summary: She almost had it all and in one swoop, it was taken away. Catalina is the adopted sister to Prince Maxon. Now that the Elite are chosen and the Rebel attacks have worsened, she must figure out how to balance her rebellion and obligations as Princess. Sequel to The Fighters.
1. Chapter 1

"Declan, stop pacing," I sat in my room reviewing paperwork as my boyfriend, lieutenant Declan Winchester, wore a hole in my floor. "Have you talked to your father yet?" Declan shook his head, sighing.

"He's still in the field training. My brother says he will call me when dad comes back." Declan and Peter's father was General Winchester. After my father's break in judgment to demote Declan and send him to New China, we were scrapping for anything to keep him here with me. However, that would mean that my father couldn't marry me off to another diplomatic. Like Lord Rob. A shudder ran through my body.

"Who are they replacing you with?" I placed my pen down and took a sip of my tea as Declan sat next to me.

"Some old guy they brought in." Rumor has it that he would be arriving tomorrow as my new personal guard. I wasn't happy about that. It was nice to have Declan next to me for my day, protecting me. I trusted him to no end. "Jack says that he's a good man. Boring though. Very straight laced." I nodded and rubbed my eyes. Mother had been giving me more assignments in preparation of the Italian delegates coming to the palace. I was glad for the work, but I was exhausted. Elsie knocked on my door before allowing herself in.

"Milady, your mother wants you in the women's room for tea with the Elite." The Elite. At least Maxon had narrowed it down. I could care less for most of them. But America, she was the rebel's choice. She was mine as well. She cared about her people and country. A bit of a loose cannon though. I didn't hate Marlee or Kriss. But that was the extent of that. Celeste was rude and sabotaged everyone to make herself look good. She had put glass in shoes, beat her maids, and gotten one girl expelled for starting a fight in which she instigated. She might have been the choice of the twos and threes of Illea, but nobody bothered to interview the growing number of the lower castes. Declan kissed my hand sending butterflies and a blush around my body before I walked into the women's room smiling.

"Catalina, I'm glad to see you taking a break." My mother, the queen, smiled at me and poured me tea as I sat next to her, flattening my skirts out.

"I'm glad for your offer." I was becoming fonder of the girls now that there wasn't so many of them. I took a large lump of sugar and stirred it into my glass as the girls asked about mother's wedding.

"No, no." My mother laughed at Natalie's question. "I only had three bride's maids, though Clarkson's mother suggested I had more. I just wanted my sisters and my best friend, who coincidentally, I'd met during my selection." I adored my mother. She was the epitome of grace and strength. She'd adopted me after months of miscarriages before and after Maxon's birth. That didn't stop any rebellions though.

"What about you, Catalina? What do you want for your wedding?" Marlee asked me. I bit my lip.

"I don't really know. It depends on who I will be marrying, I guess." My mother took my hand with a sad smile on her lips. She wanted me to find joy as she did. I had, but now he would be sent to his death in New Asia. "If I marry Lieutenant Winchester, then I would want a smaller wedding. But, if I am married off to an ally, then it would have to be big and public. Don't want to exclude anyone and make enemies." I laughed a little to lighten up the mood. The other girls laughed lightly except America and Marlee. Marlee just twitched her lips into a smile. Mary walked into the room and made a beeline for me. I knit my eyebrows together as she handed me a slip with _phone _written on it. I closed the note and excused myself from the room. Declan was gone from the hall as I took off my heels and sprinted downstairs to the library. Declan was in a heated conversation with whoever was on the other end as I dropped my heels and sat down on the desk.

"Peter, shut up. No. I know that this is dangerous. I already told you about my orders." Declan rolled his eyes and smirked. "Thanks, Pete. I know. Now, shut up and give me dad. The Princess is right next to me. Love you too. Bye." Declan shook his head and handed me the phone. I pressed my lips together as I slid off the desk and begun to pace.

"Hello?" An older man's voice spoke.

"General Winchester? This is Princess Catalina. Have you been made aware of the situation at hand?"

"Last I heard about you is that you were dating my son. Made quite a ruckus, we even caught wind of it in the field." I couldn't help but nod. "Can't imagine your father is too happy about that, Princess." I laughed quietly.

"He isn't. He was so upset he demoted Declan and changed his orders to New China."

"New China? The King can't do that. It's not within his powers." I nodded again.

"I know. That's why I need you and the other generals to help me with this. We need to check the King before he gets too power hungry. General," I dropped my voice to be softer. "We both know that to send your son overseas is absolute death. I don't want that and neither do you." The General was silent for a second before speaking.

"Is Declan there with you now?" I confirmed. "Put him on the phone so we can speak privately." I handed Declan the phone and smiled before walking outside the library. I paced on the floor.

Ten minutes passed.

Then fifteen. I sat on the ground, panic beginning to build. If we couldn't get the generals to team up, then we were screwed.

Five more minutes passed before Declan came out and smiled at me.

"They'll be here in a few weeks." I squealed and enveloped Declan in a hug, him lifting me up in the air and spinning me around. Thank goodness. They had chosen to support us. Declan put me down and sobered up. My smile wavered.

"What's wrong."

"Maybe it's best if we don't talk here."


	2. Chapter 2

Please Review!

Friday couldn't have come sooner. For once, my family wasn't in the spotlight. The Elite were. I rested my hands in my bright yellow gown as they debated the war. The differences in caste were obvious.

"The war in New Asia has been going on for years. I think one or two inflated drafts could give us the numbers needed to end the war." I sighed. I never thought I would live to see the day when this damn war would end. It's brought nothing but deaths to our people.

"I disagree," America spoke. She was well refined as could be with Celeste glaring at her.

"Lady America, you think increasing the draft is a bad idea?" America was precious. She hated the spotlight. I couldn't blame her. It made everything twice as hard. She began explaining the perspective of the lower castes who couldn't afford to lose family or buy their way out.

"Well, then what should we do? Certainly, you aren't suggesting that we sit back and let these wars drag on?" America shook her head and looked to my brother. My father next to him was glaring at her, warning her. I caught her eye and smiled. _Do it. Get controversial. _

"What if it was voluntary?" I found a pleased smile on my lips and my body relax. My father would still be pissed. He could get over himself. America made some great points and was calm the entire time. She would make a great Queen. After the Report, I was taken through my nightly routine when Christina entered my bathroom.

"Catalina, your brother is here." She handed me my pajamas before I entered. Maxon was bouncing his knee, laughing loudly with Elsie.

"What happened?" I drawled out as I lifted an eyebrow across from him.

"Have you read Gregory Illea's diary?" I nodded slowly, not understanding where he was going with it. "I'm thinking about hosting a Halloween party for the Elite and their families at the end of the month." Halloween. Not my favorite holiday, but still a fun one.

"Yeah. That would be fun. Get to relax a bit with everything going on." Maxon nodded "What are you dressing up as?"

"A pirate. You should match me." I gave a hard belly laugh. The prince and princess of Illea as rugged pirates. Hilarious.

"I think it's a great idea," I glanced at my clock. "It's getting late and we have a photo shoot tomorrow and you have an important council meeting in the morning." He let out a groan before laying into the couch.

"I need a break." I scoffed.

"You have six women here for you. Go have some fun with one of them." Maxon glared at me before rolling his eyes and standing.

"You are the worst sister ever. What good are you if you don't get me out of council meetings?" I chuckled as he smiled at me and left, nodding to the guard outside my room. My maids reappeared out of nowhere and finished my nightly routine. I was reading some last-minute details of the Elite's families stay as a light knock came from the service entrance and a pajama wearing Declan entered. He was so handsome. All strength and pride. I laid on my bed, smirking at him as my maids bid me good night. I looked back to my papers, marking notes and felt him get under the covers with me. I smiled as he kissed my cheek and jawline before taking the notes from me.

"Declan!" I protested as he set them on my bedside table and pulled me into his lap.

"Princess." I blushed as his hands wandered causing a hum to come out of me.

"I really hope your father is able to help us." He sighed and kissed me roughly.

"Either way. I'm always yours."

"Maxon, you're a butt." I sat on the couch with Christina on my left and my brother to my right. Sketches littered the table before us as a photographer took pictures of us. Maxon laughed and pinched my arm as Christina pulled out a new swatch to look at. I nodded, lifting another swatch to compare it too.

"I'm just making a point. I think that you would look better in a sack," He paused and lifted a swatch to join ours. "Over your head." I gasped dramatically at his rudeness. Christina giggled and took the three swatches and glued them down to the paper.

"Maxon! How rude! A gentleman would never." He smirked and lifted a hand to my head.

"Your majesty, I know you are not going to mess up the lady's hair. We spent an hour on it this morning." Nicki piped up from my balcony. Maxon lifted his hand away as we all laughed.

"Alright your majesties, I think I've got enough," The photographer smiled as he looked through his shots. "Please excuse me, I must make my rounds with the Elite now." We nodded politely at him as Christina cleaned up the sketches. I sat with my brother as the photographer left and so did my maids.

"Maxon, you ass!" I punched his arm and stood up, laughing with him. He checked his watch and sighed. "What's wrong?" I took a look at my clock.

"War council meeting," I mumbled. He nodded and gave me a sad smile.

"I'll try my best. General Winchester should be here today." I nodded and ran my hands over my skirts. My brother walked out of my room as my maids reappeared.

"Catalina, your mother want's you to meet her in the lady's parlor." I thanked them and made my way downstairs. I entered, my green dress swinging and heels clanking on the marble floors. The room was quiet for once as my mother and her second head of staff sat with her. I smiled at them and sat across from them at the table. Room listings and details for Halloween were strewn about. We began the major planning of the party as my mother would go over the details with the Elite. A break for me. After thirty minutes, Lucy entered into the room, whispering into my ear. General Winchester wanted to speak with me. Tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU VIRTUE01 FOR THE REVIEWS!

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't control my shaking hands. I paced by the library-waiting. The Elite's families would be arriving any second and it was the perfect cover for my meeting with General Winchester. I was hell-bent on saving Declan from certain death by being transferred to the front lines and from a rank loss. I hadn't seen much of Declan once the new guard took his place. One Captain Harp. He was a stickler for the rules and was adored by my father. I couldn't even risk writing or calling Georgia or August. I saw Christina exit the library and nod to me as Stavros, one of my father's advisors, passed me on his way to the conference rooms.

"The families are entering the gates now." He mumbled. Barely noticeable. I took a deep breath and straightened out before entering the room, Christina encouraging me. The General stood behind the main case in the corner, away from prying eyes.

"General Winchester, thank you for meeting with me." He smiled and offered me a bow.

"No problem, milady. This is a difficult situation." I pressed my lips together.

"I've been told that you are knowledgeable about Declan's situation?" He nodded, crossing his arms. The grey hairs and deep lines etched deep into his body that his soul reflected the wisdom of those years. "It's encroaching upon the powers reserved to the Generals and the leadership of the military. It- "

"The King has final say in everything, Princess. What he says goes. Even more so in his house." General Winchester shifted weight.

"I understand that, General. While you are completely correct, what are the grounds of the demotion? I can understand the placement. It's a conflict of interest. But New Asia? Everyone knows that he won't return," I placed my hand on his sleeve. "You and I know what awaits him there. It removes Declan's rights and gives too much power to the King." I removed my hand as Christina called me out of the library. I sighed and looked up at the General. He was tired but kind. "Until next time, General Winchester."

"Princess Catalina, you are most beautiful." Elise's father kissed my hand and bowed to me as I made my rounds with Maxon with the Elite's families. I gave a polite smile as I socialized with the rest, Declan standing along the wall looking tired. I knit my eyebrows as I moved to my last family. Declan shook his head as I noticed small, wide eyes gawking at me.

"My, my, my, this must be Miss May!" I spoke behind America. America turned, smiling brightly. May blushed and dropped into a curtsy. I lifted a paper out of my pocket slyly as America's parents bowed to me as well. _America's father is a rebel. _I was brought back to that rainy day when G had told me. I shook her father's hand, passing the note, before shaking her mother's hand. I socialized with them for a moment before Maxon tapped my arm.

"I must steel my lovely sister away for a moment, you must excuse us." I rolled my eyes at his formality as I followed him up the steps halfway. "You seem to like them." I lightly smacked his shoulder. Maxon turned and began to welcome the families, almost brimming at the joy in the room. It was hard not to.

"We apologize for our parent's absence. You will meet you very soon," I spoke, almost interrupting my brother. "Ladies, you are invited to tea with myself and my mother later on in the women's room. Your daughters can escort you there." Maxon picked up after me.

"Gentleman, we will be having cigars and brandy with my father and myself. Don't worry, we will send butlers, so you don't get lost, to escort you." Maxon continued his logistical speech before we allowed the families to settle in. Maxon offered me his arm. I shook my head and watched him sink away for a moment before watching the last family exit. I walked over to Declan who was the poster boy of an official Illea guard.

"When can I meet you?" Declan frowned.

"I'm on duty until the party, Catalina." I pouted.

"Hopefully this will end soon."

"Princess Catalina, why the secrecy?" Mr. Singer sat on my couch, concerned as my maids did my hair and makeup for the party.

"What we discuss doesn't leave this room, understand?" He nodded in silence as I hiked up my skirt slightly and showed off my tattoo. A little gem I got done during the previous school year. Mr. Singer began to pull out a piece of paper. "There's no need. I already know."

"So, why do you need to speak with me? And what about your maids?" My maids all smirked and walked out to the three entrances to my room.

"They're the most loyal lot of the bunch, don't underestimate them." I paused. "Your daughter is holding the diaries of Gregory Illea. I don't think that Maxon has read them. But I have. I need you to tell your contacts about it. August and Georgia will be alerted about this and they need to take it." Mr. Singer leaned forward.

"What's in those diaries?"

"The key to destroying the castes." Hook. Line. Sinker. He'd do it. We quickly made plans in place for the extraction of the diary and to tell G about it during the party. Mr. Singer was escorted out the back hall as Maxon knocked on my door and entered. My maids couldn't help the giggles at our appearances. My full skirts and messy hair with the cinched corset looked as scary as Maxon did with his askew tunic and 5 O'clock shadow. He escorted me behind our parents to the ballroom. They announced us and allowed our parents to have the first dance as Maxon and myself split up. He moved toward Kris and Natalie while I moved towards Declan in his dress blues.

"What? No costume?" I joked quietly. Declan glared at me and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Not when I've been weaseling my way out of duty to spend the night with you." I felt a deep blush rise to my cheeks as he kissed my cheek and the photographer snapped a picture of it. I jumped and felt Declan stiffen as well.

"Be careful, Declan," I mumbled. A servant handed me a wine glass as my parents finished the dance. "Come dance with me?" Declan chuckled.

"I'm the one who is supposed to ask you." He offered his hand and lead me to the floor before sweeping me into a dance frame. We began a traditional waltz as Mr. Singer slipped in the door, giving me a quick nod. I smiled and gave him a nod as well. "What's that all about?" Declan's mouth was against my ear as he pulled me closer. I moved my arm from the traditional hold to the back of his neck. I shivered.

"Nothing you should be concerned about." I looked up at him, smirking. The song ended and a pop song was played.

"Catalina! Come join us!" Marlee took my hand and drug me away from Declan and into the circle of the Elite and the few sisters. I felt May take my hand and begin dancing with me. I felt joy settle as I spun her around. Sweat began to drip down my forehead. I lifted her up as the song ended. May's laughs were contagious amongst all of us girls. I felt May envelop my waist in a hug and I held her close. I could see her mother with a hand on her heart and her father smiling at us. Another Officer pulled me away to dance. After a while of dancing, I drained more alcohol to where I was feeling tipsy. I found myself giggling as Declan pulled me into a hallway and wrapped me in his arms, swaying. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the clean and woodsy smell.

"I'm going to miss you, Catalina." Declan kissed the top of my head. Tears began to fall freely. I had yet to process what would happen if our plans didn't work. Declan quit moving and wrapped around my body in a tight hug. Sobs wracked my body.

"I'm not ready to let go of you. I don't want to marry anyone else. I want you, Declan. I don't want you to die in New China!" I felt him sigh above me, his own tears dropping on to my forehead. I pulled away and sat on the window sill. Fireworks began to go off. It was supposed to be a fun night. "This is all my fault, damn it. I put you in this position. I should have known better. I got you demoted and you lost your post." I could feel the weight of eyes on me as Declan knelt in front of me. I felt him offer his handkerchief so I could dry my eyes.

"It was never your fault, Catalina. We are in this together. Just because your father doesn't approve of us, doesn't mean that it's wrong. You and I both know the King is just upset because this means he can't control you as a political pawn," Declan's eyes bore into my own tipsy ones. "You're human above all else." I felt a fresh tidal wave of tears hit out of nowhere. I traced over his face.

"I love you, Declan." He kissed my palm.

"I love you, Catalina." I pulled at his tie to kiss him hard, enjoying the last seconds we had together. Declan's hand drifted down my sides and broke the kiss before resting his forehead against mine. I kissed the tip of his nose before pulling his hand back to my room.

I collapsed on the bed, giggling as Declan pulled me tight against his side. His warm skin was warming against my cold skin. My bedroom door slammed open as Christina brought in a small tablet. I screamed, allowing Declan to pull my chest to his as he found a blanket to cover us.

"I'm alone. Relax." I sighed and sat up, pulling the light sheet under my arms.

"What happened? It's like, three AM?" I mumbled. Christina shoved the tablet in my hands and pressed the play button. The reporter was discussing something before showing footage of Declan and myself. I felt his hand grasp mine over the covers. We listened to their opinions and some of the publics. This could kill us or make us.

"She's a princess, Margo. She knows of her duties to this country. I think it's unfair to demote his rank, but it's a conflict of interest for him to work as her guard." Another man shook his head at the woman.

"No, no, no, Sam. If she loves him, then wouldn't it give him more drive? Besides, she deserves to be happy." His eye caught something in the background before stiffening. "And apparently it's not only our beloved Princess causing issues for the King at the palace tonight. Cameras Caught Lady Marlee and Officer Woodwork in a closet participating in intimate relations after the big Halloween celebration." I paled and handed the tablet to Declan as I dressed in a robe.

"Where are you going?" Christina placed slippers on my feet as I tied the long robe tight.

"To save Marlee's life."

**PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS!**


End file.
